


The Bride Wore Black

by hotchoco195



Series: Miloverse Redux [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, M/M, Odin-bashing, Sneaky spies, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's not terribly familiar with Midgardian wedding tradition, but he's pretty sure Vegas quickies don't quite cut it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bride Wore Black

“Man, I am glad to be out of there.” Clint sighed, readjusting the duffel bag on his shoulder as they headed towards the waiting car.

“You are such a baby. Medical only takes fifteen minutes if you shut up and let them do their work.” Nat tutted.

“Hey, I can’t sit still for fifteen seconds, let alone fifteen minutes.”

“You’re a sniper.”

“An active one.”

They climbed into the back seat, the Russian shaking her head. The driver pulled into traffic and Clint kicked his boots off.

“Do you think they made us a big ‘welcome home’ dinner? I’ve been craving those little dumplings Bruce makes.”

“Mmm,” she smiled, “And Pepper’s chicken noodle soup.”

“Ooo! That thing Thor makes that’s all roast pork and pastry.”

“You mean the _only_ thing Thor makes.”

“Hey, I say if you’re good at somethin’, stick with it.”

“Explains why you never moved on to rifles like a normal person.”

He snorted and shoved her affectionately, Nat smiling as she turned to look outside. It was nice to be able to joke around again. She loved Clint and they worked well together, but missions weren’t as fun as just hanging out.

The car sped through Manhattan and headed north, following the major roads out of the city and into the suburbs. They left those and continued on past the big estates, enormous houses peering over hedges and iron gates, until they reached the familiar Avengers Mansion entrance.

“It’s good to be home. I’m looking forward to a couple of weeks of nothin’ but sleeping in, swimming with Milo and spending time with our weird little family.”

“You mean you’re going to be in bed with Hel 24/7.”

“Oh, and you’re not going to jump Mr Laufeyson’s bones the second you get him alone?”

“I never said that.”

“Ha, Nat’s in love like a regular person!”

She silenced him with a swift elbow to the throat and Clint slid off the seat, clutching at his windpipe. The car pulled up in front of the house and stopped. Nat opened the door, climbing out over the top of a still struggling Clint.

“Real nice, Tash.” He coughed, grabbing his bag.

The redhead smirked and turned to find Loki standing by the doors, beaming at her. “Hey handsome. Are you the whole greeting party?”

“No, they are anxiously waiting your arrival inside. However, I thought I might steal you for myself first.”

“Okay. Clint, you mind taking my stuff?”

“No probs, traitor.” He glared but took the bag anyway.

“We shall be back shortly, in theory.” Loki smiled at him.

“In theory?” Clint’s lips quirked, but Loki took Nat’s hand and popped her away without elaborating.

 

They appeared in a separate part of the estate, a large open area of garden with a screen of trees that shielded them from sight. There was a picnic rug laid out, with an open basket and a bottle of something. It was just getting dark and all the trees twinkled with glowing magelights, the breeze light and cool.

“What are we doing?” Nat asked with a grin as Loki led her to the blanket.

“Well you have been gone for a month, and I wanted to make it clear how much I missed you.”

“Oh? You’re doing a good job. You could do better though.”

“How?” he frowned.

She kissed him, lips parting quickly to let his tongue in. Loki fisted his hands in the back of her jacket, hips tight against hers.

“Ah, yes. That would have been a more direct way to get the message across.”

“For a smart guy, sometimes you miss the basics.”

“Indeed,” He tugged her hand until they were both sitting facing each other, “Champagne?”

“Please. I need a drink after listening to Clint natter for the whole ride up.”

Loki dug into the container and took out the already open bottle, pouring for both of them. “Natasha, how long have we been together?”

“You mean in real life?” she teased.

“Ha ha.”

“I guess...about eighteen months?”

“That is not very long compared to some, I know, and yet I feel no matter how much time passes I could not love you more.”

“Okay...” she frowned, taking the glass he offered.

“And you are happy with me?”

“Of course.”

“Then I am going to be honest, as we have sworn to be.”

“You’re making me a little worried now.”

Loki held up his fingers. Something glowed at the tips for a second, and then he was holding a giant diamond ring.

“I should very much like you to be my wife, Natalia.”

The redhead exhaled loudly, clutching her drink. “Holy shit.”

“I never really got to ask you the first time, or if I did, I don’t remember it. So now I get to say all the things I wish I had before.”

“Loki-”

The god smiled and took her hand. “Natalia, I know you’re panicking but just listen, yes? I love you. I have loved you perhaps since the first moment I saw you on the helicarrier, so brave and smart and cunning.”

“Antiquated insults aside?” she pursed her lips.

“Yes. And if you would consent to be my bride, I should show you all the devotion and care that title demands. I would treat you like the princess you would be.”

“I’m not really princess material.”

“Well I’m more of a prince in exile anyway.” He smiled.

“I’m not sure I’m wife material either.”

“I do not think you must measure yourself to anyone else’s standards, my dear. You are the Black Widow, and I am an alien prince. Our marriage would be in no way conventional from the start, so I think you are free to be whatever kind of wife you please.”

Nat worried her bottom lip between her teeth, fingers so tight around his that both of them had white knuckles. “I...I don’t like to let people make those kind of attachments to me, Loki. It doesn’t end well for anyone.”

“We are already dating, Natalia. How much worse could it be?”

“I can’t even wrap my head around the concept.”

“Natasha,” he said firmly, “Do you love me?”

“Of course.”

“Do you wish to stay with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Then the only thing this ring does is make that clear to all. Would you accept it, for me?”

*****

Steve flicked the lid off a beer with his thumb and handed it to Clint.

“Thanks buddy!”

“No problem, Hawk.”

The archer took a sip and sighed, placing his arm around Hel’s shoulders. “Did you miss us?”

Tony snorted. “Like a bunion.”

“Tony!”

“Sorry Pep. Yeah, your ugly mug was noticeably absent.”

“Speaking of which, what’s taking Nat and Loki so long?” Bruce frowned.

“I’m going to tell Mother you said that.” Fen stuck his tongue out.

“Maybe I was talking about Natasha.”

“Then you must be suicidal.” Clint snickered.

The garden doors opened and the pair walked in, holding hands and grinning at each other stupidly.

“Ah, speak of the devils!” Thor said loudly, looking at Jane, “That is the correct use of the phrase, is it not?”

“Yes Thor, good work.” She patted his hand.

“And where have you two been?” Tony sniffed loudly, “Do I need to disinfect part of the lawn?”

“Forgive our lateness. We were discussing very important matters.” The god bowed mockingly.

“Like what, the inside of each other’s mouths?” Darcy gave an exaggerated wink.

Natasha looked at Loki and shrugged. “Not quite.”

She held up her hand, the light glimmering off the diamond. Pepper gasped, Jane squealed, Steve and Tony’s mouths both dropped open and Darcy propelled herself off the couch to grab Nat’s wrist.

“Sweet baby Jesus, this thing could choke a toddler!”

“Please don’t test that.” Bruce frowned.

“Uh, not literally, Dr Downer.” She rolled her eyes.

“You’re getting married?” Clint finally spluttered.

“Natasha has kindly agreed to be my wife, yes.” Loki beamed proudly.

Thor jumped up and threw his arms around Loki, spinning the other god. “Congratulations brother! Now you shall know the joys of matrimony, as Jane and I do!”

“I guess we’ll be sister-in-laws.” The little astrophysicist smiled at Nat.

“Good, we can gang up on them.” The redhead nodded conspiratorially.

“Father Natasha, I could not be more pleased.” Jorm kissed her hand.

“Yeah, about that – think we can drop the Father Natasha shtick now I’m actually family?”

“Not a chance.”

“Okay.”

“I don’t know, Jormungand,” Loki smirked, “She will be your step-father. She might send you to your room if you’re not careful.”

The serpent blanched slightly, Nat’s smile turning huge and sinister.

“Perhaps we can find another endearment.”

“Yeah, maybe you should.”

 

Tony, Steve and Fen went downstairs to open some cases of celebratory booze, and Pepper and Darcy hustled Natasha to a spot on the couch between them, Jane and Hel sitting close with looks of eager excitement.

“So, have you got any ideas for the wedding?” Darcy bounced in her seat.

“Honestly, I can barely process the last half hour.”

“Well you can count on us for help. You might remember I’m great at organisation.” Pepper nodded briskly.

“And telling people what to do.” Darcy chimed in.

“And your wedding to Anthony was on the cover of many a publication.” Hel added.

“Don’t worry Pepper, I will probably get you to do most of it.” Nat smiled.

“Okay. We’ll need to have a serious discussion about it soon though, because with your mission schedule and the Avengers callouts, it might be kinda hard to book a place.”

“Why not just have it here?” Jane frowned.

“You and Thor didn’t get married at the mansion.”

“We almost did – we would have, if Tony hadn’t found us that observatory at the last minute.”

“You almost got married on Asgard, which would have sucked.” Darcy pouted.

“But we didn’t, and you got to be my maid of honour after all. Plus, you know, Odin wasn’t a huge fan of the idea anyway. I guess he wouldn’t be too pleased about you marrying Loki either, huh?”

Nat shrugged. “He wanted Loki to come to Mdigard and fit in with us. He said he wanted him to be happy. The only reason they’re not getting along is Sleipnir.”

“Well he’s a dick anyway, so meh.” Darcy waved a hand.

“A dick who’s going to be my father-in-law. Jesus, Odin’s going to be my father-in-law.”

“I hear that.” Jane sighed.

“Grandfather will send his congratulations, I am sure.” Hel smiled.

“Am I seriously doing this?” Nat shook her head, “Marrying into Norse mythological royalty?”

“Who said being part of the Avengers was simple?” Pepper pointed out.

“And think of how awesome it’ll be having all those stepkids and being a princess and stuff. You coulf be queen of Jotunheim, technically.”

“Annnnnd,” Jane perked up, “You won’t be married to the heir to the throne. So, that’s a plus.”

“Oh come on Jane, you’re gonna be like, the best queen ever.”

“Maybe.”

“You’ll do better than I would.” Nat grinned.

“You’d probably smack down some disrespectful noble in like, your first five minutes,” Darcy snickered, “Oh I would pay to see that.”

“Champagne, ladies?” Jorm brought over a bottle.

“Hells yeah, and keep it coming.”

 

In the history of Avengers gatherings, there were a few nights of notorious repute: Tony’s bachelor party on the moon, Steve’s 95th, Thor and Jane’s reception (complete with Warriors Three and Sif) and of course the infamous strip poker tournament. Nat was pretty sure this impromptu engagement party was going to make that list the second Bruce started conducting a Macarena tutorial for the Asgardians. Tony seemed to be ten minutes away from instigating either a conga line or a limbo contest, Clint was carrying Hel around on his shoulders and refusing to let her pour her own drinks, Steve was arm-wrestling Jorm and Fenrir at the same time and losing in a fit of giggles, and Darcy had somehow convinced an exceedingly drunk Thor to let her braid his hair in pigtails. It was a hot mess basically, and she couldn’t wait to tell Maria all about it.

“How are you faring, my betrothed?” Loki leaned in to whisper.

“Good.”

“Only good?” his brow furrowed.

She kissed his cheek. “I’m great, really. I mean it’s still a bit overwhelming but everyone’s having a good time.”

“Rather.” He said wryly, watching Tony skip around trying to find a broom.

“I’m gonna get another drink. You want one?”

“I should get it for you.” He started to stand, wobbling slightly.

“No, you stay. I think your brother needs rescuing.” She nodded to Thor, who was trying to escape a pleasing Darcy brandishing a bottle of pink nail polish.

“Ah. Or I could let him suffer.”

The pair knocked over a hall table, mail spilling everywhere. Nat eyed her fiancé and Loki sighed.

“Fine. I shall intervene.”

“This is why I love you.” She waved, heading for the kitchen.

The spy refilled her glass and continued outside. The music flowed out of the house but it was at least quieter, enough that she could think. Natasha walked across the patio to the dark edge of the enormous swimming pool, kicking off her shoes. She rolled up her pants and sat, dangling her legs in the water. There was a ripple in the distance, and then a flock of ever-growing waves. Finally a huge orange head broke the surface, tentacles gripping the edge of the pool beside her.

“Hey Milo. Hope we’re not too noisy for you.”

The octopus flapped his beak in a splutter she didn’t understand.

“I hope that was a no. And I hope you don’t need your beauty sleep, because I get the feeling they’re either gonna go til morning or pass out in twenty minutes. Who’d have thought my engagement would be such a big deal? Who’d have thought I’d be _engaged_?” she tutted, kicking her feet, “It’s a foreign concept, Milo. I was never meant to fall in love, let alone marry anyone. Unless it was part of the cover.”

The octopus softly poked her leg, gurgling away.

“I’m happy though, which might be the weirdest part. I love Loki. It’s just...weddings aren’t really a big thing for me. I never dreamed about being a bride like other girls. And these guys are so excited, and they want to make it huge and memorable. That’s just not me.”

Milo replied in his bubbly song, splashing his arms on the water’s surface gently.

“He says you shouldn’t have a wedding then.”

 

Natasha looked up, smiling. “You’re a bit late to the party.”

Sleipnir sat beside her, hugging his legs. “I was there. I just like to stay out of the way.”

“Darcy says you lurk.”

“Maybe. Maybe I am like you – I prefer quiet, and shadow. Attention has never done me any favours in the past.”

“I know the feeling. Well, sorry Milo but you have to have a wedding to get married. Got any other ideas?”

“You must have a wedding yes, but you don’t have to have the wedding Anthony and Virginia had, or even that of Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane.”

“Your dad’s a prince. We might not be able to get married on Asgard with full pomp and ceremony, but it’s kind of a big deal.”

“Why should it be?” the horse said quietly, “As you say, this is not Asgard. Who is to complain if the prince weds in front of five hundred, or five? The only people you must concern yourself with are those getting married. Is that not the purpose of such a bond?”

Nat looked him over. “You know, you’re pretty smart for a teenager.”

Sleipnir huffed. “I am still older than you, Lord Father.”

“That’s not better than Father Natasha.”

“Oh? I shall inform Jorm he must try again.”

“Thanks.”

“For what it is worth, my lady, you mean more to Mother than anyone. If you simply tell him you do not wish to have a large feast, he will make whatever arrangements you desire.”

“Yeah, I know. I just feel like I’m letting him down if I curtail the whole celebration thing.”

“It will still be a joyous day, no matter where or when it occurs.”

She draped an arm over his shoulder, tugging him into a hug. “Thanks Nir.”

There was a peeved mumble form the pool and Nat smiled.

“And you, Milo.”

“It shall be a great honour to have you for a father, Lady Natasha. You make Mother happier than I can remember seeing him.”

“I don’t know if honour is the right word.” She pressed her lips together.

“I know it is. You gave him hope, even if you didn’t know it. And without that none of us would be here.”

She looked out over the water, awed. What could she say to a being that was hundreds of years old and had seen things she couldn’t imagine, yet was trying to claim she was more important than all of that? She didn’t really see it.

“Do you want to be part of the bridal party?”

“Must I wear a gown?” he joked.

“I think we can work something out.”

*****

Tony was working on his car when the earth seemed to fall away, his music cutting out sharply. The inventor blinked up at the open sky where his undercarriage used to be, and sat up.

“Okay, someone wanna explain what the hell is going on?”

He was sitting on an empty beach, sapphire waves lapping at the shore on one side and emerald jungle lining the other. His grubby singlet and jeans had been replaced by a neat white shirt and slacks with a loose tie.

“I was gonna ask you the same thing, pal.” Steve offered him a hand up off the sand. The captain was similarly dressed in pale blue with white cargos, effortlessly casual from the neck down and very serious everywhere else.

Clint popped into being next to them, a toothbrush still in his mouth, his shirt and tie both pastel purple. “Um, hi?”

“What is going on?”

Darcy and Jorm appeared at the same time, the girl in a long flowing yellow gown. “Hey guys!”

“Don’t ‘hey guys’ us,” Tony scowled, “Do you know what this is?”

“The wedding, duh.”

“What?”

Thor and Jane faded in beside them, the scientist wearing a dress that matched Darcy’s, and Steve made a noise of comprehension.

“Right. I think we could all have used a little warning though.”

“I think the point was to be discreet, cap.” Darcy said.

Maria arrived in a battle stance that didn’t really match her sarong, quickly straightening when Steve took her by the elbow.

“It’s alright, it’s just Loki and Tash being their usual mysterious, paranoid selves.”

The aforementioned groom popped up at that moment, smiling at his guests. “Greetings! I hope I didn’t inconvenience anyone?”

“Uh, kinda too bad if you did, huh?” Tony rolled his eyes.

Pepper zapped onto the sand, looking around fearfully. “Tony?”

“Wedding time, babe.”

“Oh. Oh! Yay!” she clapped.

“I sure hope Brucey doesn’t take the surprise too badly.” Tony arched a brow at the trickster.

“Relax. He was warned.”

“Lucky him.” Maria muttered.

“If you’ll take your places, we’re about ready to begin.” Loki ushered them into one group.

Jane kissed Thor’s cheek and headed into the trees with Darcy, Loki taking his place at the front near the water, hands clasped before him. A minute later Bruce and Fen walked out of the jungle and joined the group.

“Cool, gang’s all here.” Tony quipped.

“Not quite. We are waiting on one more guest.” Loki peered up at the clouds.

Thor’s face lit up just as a huge peal of thunder broke the quiet. Light hit the sand, the ocean swirling around it, and a moment later it cleared to reveal a tall, stunning woman in a gold gown and coronet.

 

“Mother.” Loki grinned, embracing her.

“Oh, my Loki. I am so happy for you.”

“Mother.” Thor jogged over to hug her.

“You look well, Thor. How is my new daughter-in-law?”

“Jane is most excellent. She will be glad to see you.”

“And I to see her.”

“Your Majesty.” Steve smiled.

“It’s good to renew our acquaintance, captain. I have never had a chance to properly thank you for helping my sons.”

“Mother, we should begin.” Loki prodded gently.

“Of course.”

The queen stood next to the mischief god as Thor returned to his spot, and a moment later there was a swell of soft music. Darcy came out through the trees holding a small bouquet of white lilies, Jane close behind her. The astrophysicist looked a little flustered at the sight of Frigga but she managed not to stumble. Hel followed, her yellow bridesmaid’s dress a bit too cheerful for her ‘formidable’ image, but she had lilies over both ears that sort of tied it together a bit more. She winked at Clint as she passed, lining up with the other girls.

There was a soft whicker and Sleipnir stepped out of the foliage, his mane and tail braided with more lilies, his hooves gilded with gold paint. Nat sat sidesaddle on his bare back, one hand curled in his mane to keep her balance while the other held her bouquet. Her dress was cut close to her frame, the train so long the white silk brushed the sand. She wore a short veil over her scarlet hair, and a gold pendant shaped like an L. The Avengers parted to let them through, the horse sniffing loudly when he saw Frigga. Nat only had eyes for Loki though, grinning through the fabric over her face.

Sleipnir stopped in front of the queen and bent his knees so Nat could slide off with Loki’s help. The trickster squeezed her hand, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

“You look beautiful.”

“You too.” Nat crinkled her nose.

“I am told it is customary for Midgardian priests to ask if you truly want to be married, but I do not think that is necessary,” Frigga smiled, “You have both clearly come here across great distance, fated by the Norns to overcome all obstacles and find your way to this moment. And so instead of asking if you are ready to spend your lives together, instead I offer my blessing. May you always be happy and hale. May your lives be full of only fortune and never sorrow. May you lend each other strength when it is needed and offer an escape from the world when it is too much to bear.”

“This is way better than our vows.” Tony mumbled.

“Shh.” Pepper nudged him.

“I, Loki of Midgard, swear to do all in my power to defend and support you, and to keep you in good cheer. I vow that no matter what, I shall never let myself be lost as I once was. I am yours now, and I shall follow your every command.”

“I, Natalia Alianovna Romanova – of Midgard,” she said with a smile at Frigga, “Am yours, Loki. I might not be perfect, or even good, but I will give you everything I have and everything I am, if you want it.”

“Always.”

He kissed her, tipping the redhead back and making her laugh as the others clapped and cheered. Nat broke away with a grin as Loki set her back on her feet.

“Do you think that was an improvement on our last wedding?”

“Trust me, from the little I know of it, getting married naked in the middle of a warzone would be an improvement.”

 

** _Several years ago, in a faraway dream_ **

 

Thor rolled again. “Huzzah! Another seven! I am on a hot streak, as Tony would put it.”

“Or Loki’s helping.” Clint squinted at the god, stumbling against the edge of the craps table.

“Not me, Barton. I am much too enthralled by the good Widow.”

“What?” Nat slurred, scowling at him from her seat on the couch.

Loki lowered himself onto the cushion beside her, hiccoughing silently as he stared. “You are most radiant in that dress, Lady Natasha.”

“Really? Thanks, I think.”

“Another bet, sir?” the croupier looked at Thor.

“Why not? Anthony has left us much credit. Another!”

“You are more intriguing and more captivating and more cleverer than any of the women in Asgard.” Loki blinked slowly.

“But they’re like, goddesses.”

“Mhmm,” he nodded, “Maybe you can be a goddess of Midgard. Would you like that?”

“Hell yeah. People worshipping me, making me offerings? I want my offerings in the form of chocolate and vodka. Can I have a temple?”

“I shall build you one. It will be a hundred storeys high, and everyone will come to see it and bow before you.”

Nat snickered, sitting back. “Sorry Loki, but humans are mostly over the pantheon of gods thing.”

“You could be a goddess of Asgard. They are still worshipped by your people, yes?”

“Um, some.”

“Pagan weirdoes.” Clint added.

“I’m not Asgardian.”

“You would be, were you married to one.” Thor said idly, throwing the dice with a whoop.

“Like you?” Nat eyed Loki.

“Yes, I ‘spose.”

Clint laughed so hard he bent over the table, clutching his middle. “Oh my god, you and Nat would make the worst couple ever. Ever! It would be so funny.”

“Shut up, Barton. We’d be okay.” Nat pulled a face at him.

“Aye, my brother would make a fine husband.” Thor looked up, draining his beer.

Clint straightened, a huge goofy smile on his face. “Hey! We’re in Vegas!”

“Uh, duh Clint. Did Thor hit you in the head with the dice or something?”

“You two could get married right now!”

“A most excellent idea, Clinton!” Thor beamed.

“What?” Nat yawned, “That’s crazy, even for you.”

“Why? You’d make a good couple, right?” he snickered.

“Is that a challenge, Barton?”

“Maybe.”

“We could get married. You think I wouldn’t do it?”

“I’m sure you won’t. Too girly. Not Russian enough. In fact, I’m so confident you won’t do it, I’ll even be your maid of honour if you do.”

“And wear whatever I say?”

“Uh huh. Go for it.”

Natasha huffed loudly and turned to Loki, who was still gazing at her dreamily. “Loki, do you wanna marry me?”

“You wish to be my princess?”

“Yeah.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Alright. Let’s go find a chapel so I can prove Clint’s an idiot.”

“A most happy night, friends!” Thor bounced out of his seat, “Let me gather up our winnings and we shall find a priest.”

Clint cackled evilly as he followed Nat and Loki out. “Tony is gonna be so pissed he missed this.”


End file.
